Ever Watchful
by PrimordialSensation
Summary: Lizabeth, a medical student, never feels alone. She lives a normal life, deep in her studies at school and keeping up with friends and family. One day a visitor changes everything, taking her away from the life she lived and loved, to a whole new world.


Lizabeth awoke with a jerk. The loud scream from the alarm clock was still ringing deep in her ear. "Aughhhh…" She moaned and rolled over to shut it off. The feeling like she had just gone to sleep was lying right beside her. Slowly she staggered out of bed and made a cup of coffee, which was set to premake just 5 minutes before she awoke, with sugar, which was placed right next to her cup. Lizabeth was clearly a "neat freak" as her friends would call her. After a quick shower, she packed her bag, grabbed her coat, and headed out the door, not forgetting to toss a bone to the large and lazy German Sheppard that still slept in the bed by the kitchen.

It was still dark outside when she walked to the cross on the city street where her car was parked just ahead. Her thick shoulder length brunette hair grazed against her light pink cheek as the car flews past, heading closer to the center of the city. Before she crossed, her eyes flicked back behind her and for a moment she thought she saw a dark figure standing by a lamp post, watching her. However in the instance her eyes adjusted, she saw just a crowd of people at the side walk on the street behind her, busy on their phone and tending to kids. She shrugged and brushed the feeling off, making her way to her vehicle.

Lizabeth sat down inside the car, tossing her bag in the passenger seat of the two seated car. She reached in the center cup holder and opened her phone, which already flashed from two missed calls from her mother. "Hey Lizzy, hope you are having a good night…Listen, take some time to relax this week. You seemed up tight and I know school is hard right now, but don't forget about taking care of you. Give me a call when you can, Love ya!" She smiled listening to the message her mother had left her. Her phone had been charging all night and her mother always worried when she did not hear from her. The truth was, she had been stressed lately, she was a 6th year Medical Student, and at 26, that was not easy. But something else, that strange feeling, like someone was always watching her, like she was never alone..had made it nearly impossible to be at ease.

A soft hum had become a head rattling scream of a horn as Lizabeth slammed on her brakes, almost driving through a red light and running right into a minivan waiting to turn left. Her eyes were wide with shock as she watched the rest of the traffic drive by and waited till the light turned green. Lizabeth arrived at school and made her way into the lab, throwing on a lab coat before setting inside. "Lizabeth! So good to see you!" a woman, also in a lab coat said as she quickly approached her. "Hey Anna, how are you? I didn't think you were working today?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh, great Ryan asked me to dinner tonight, at the first restaurant we met! I think tonight may be the night!..But, I am scheduled to work till 12 in the morning…and that's why I am here..Did I tell you how nice you looked today?" Anna stated. Lizabeth rolled her eyes, "Have fun, I'll take it from here." Anna shriek with a smile and bolted out the door, leaving Lizabeth alone for the day and into the night.

The day went by quickly considering her face was stick in a microscope for most of it. The sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains that towered behind the window. Lizabeth sat up and stretched her arms, stood, and took her stack of papers for the day to her instructors table. The school day was finally done! But now she was stuck working, till midnight. She groaned as she sat back down, pulled out a different slide and slipped it underneath the microscope. Just as her eye focused, "Lizabeth" She heard her name in an almost whisper. "Yes?" She said, hearing nothing "Hello?" again, nothing. She tried to ignore the feeling but it was still eating at her, someone's eyes watching her so closely. She returned her focus to the microscope. "Lizzy" She hear, this time the voice first sounded like her mom, but at the end, it turned almost demonic and deep. "Hello? Anna? Look I have work to do. Please let me do it in peace." She said, her voice firm, attempting to hide the fear that was slowly building inside. She had no clue who would be here this late, assuming it was the cleaning crew. She switched slides and once more peered through the lenses. She reached for her pen and began taking note when she felt a sharp prick on her hand, and something brush past the back of her neck. "Ow!" She gasped and quickly jumped to her feet, grasping her hand with the other as a small trickle of blood dripped though her fingers. She heard a soft yet deep toned laugh behind her and quickly turned around. "Who's there? You are not supposed to be in here. I am calling security." Lizabeth reached for her phone and found that it was dead, she groaned then stopped, remembering she had not touched it all day, how could it have been dead? She looked at the screen, blood, and not from her hand. Her heart began to race, she reached under the desk for her bag, but it was no longer there. Her eyes quickly scanned over the room, shifting from shadow to shadow, which all began playing tricks on her. She reached for the closest thing she could find, a scalpel, and once more scanned the room. In all of her concentration, she had not noticed the setting sun, and now the room was very dark, making things difficult to percept. She reached back, pressing herself against the wall behind her and began walking back towards the door, keeping an eye on everything around her. Her hands were brushing the wall behind her, feeling for the light, until they ran over something large and cold. Before Lizabeth could look back, she was pulled with such force that she yelped. The cold hand she had touched grabbed her wrist and another hand grabbed the other and pulled her back against a cold hard figure. The grip on her wrists tightened and she quenched in pain, the scalpel slipping out of her grip and falling to the floor. No, no, no! She thought. She felt the figure shake with laughter, that cold laugh. "Hmmm, yes, yes yes." She heard a low growl right behind her ear. She felt his cold breath running across her ear and making her hair rub against her cheek. "Stop, please, I have nothing of value, but take my purse, car, anything!" She pleaded. "Oh?" He returned in a deep smooth voice. Her arms were pulled together tightly, one of his hands gripping both her wrists behind her back with unbelievable strength. She felt his free hand run over her cheek and up to her hair, running his hands through it and rubbing his hands against her head, "I want this.." his voice cooed. She felt his hand lower and his fingers traced across her ear and over her cheek, down to her neck, the tips of her finger tracing alone her veins so softly. "And this." His hands continued to run over her neck. "Mmmm, yes…that is so sweet." He said softly, almost as if he could hear her heart pounding faster and faster. She looked over at his hands, "God! Please don't kill me! I have a family! Take what you want from here, I will do anything if you don't kill me!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, I know you will Lizabeth. I have been watching you for quite some time. You are a smart little one... " She was spun around and face to face with a body dressed in black. "..and so.." the man continued as Lizabeth looked up at the man who towered over her. Her eyes showed fear as they locked with his glowing green eyes, his face was very defined and pale. His full pale rose lips curled back into a wide grin and she could see a smear of blood, her blood on the side of his lips. She took in a breath to scream, "..enticing." he said and pressed his lips against her, muffling her screams to inaudible cries. Lizabeth pushed against his chest and jerked her head, trying to get free. His arms wrapped around her and she felt a sharp sting as his teeth sunk into them. Her legs began to buckle, she felt like every sense was pushed to the extreme and could feel every little fiber floating through the air, brushing and tickling her skin. NO! NO! NO! She thought, once more beginning to fight. The man's eyes quickly flashed open, almost in shock that something had gone wrong, but that look was quickly replace with a smirk as he pulled away, leaving her lips to sore to move in a position to scream. "My dear, your fight is making this even sweeter." He felt her heart pounding against his body, licking his lips and taking in her sweet taste. "Please! Help!" She began to scream, and he once more grabbed her mouth with his, letting his teeth sink in even harder. Lizabeth screamed out in pain in to his lips. He moaned as he felt her body kicking and pressing against her, enjoying ever sip of the sweet taste. Slowly her fight began to weaken, and he waited to the point that her pushing was no more than a brush of the hand. As he pulled away he smiled down at her and slipped her coat off of her shoulders and let it fall back on the floor. He laid Lizabeth back on floor on the coat; her body was now so weak she could barely move. She turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him, wasting the valuable energy she had left. His hands once more brushed her cheek, and grasped it demandingly. "Ivan" He said, introducing himself. "My pet, you will learn what it is to.." his voice trailed off as she began to attempt to crawl away, she was so weak that he found it amusing. Her back arched slightly as she moved back. His eyes shifted down to her chest. She shivered as she felt goose bumps run over her body, her nipples hardened under her shirt as the cold floor was not against her back. He couldn't resist, he brought his face just inches from her, his hand trailed below, lightly tracing her breasts, his eyes were full of hunger. "Take a last look at the life you knew, you will have a long time to adjust to your new one." He said with a laugh. He had not noticed where her hands had reached. She quietly grabbed the scalpel and with the last ounce of energy, thrust it right at his neck. He jerked back with a speed she had never seen, the scalpel only nicking his neck. A drop of blood fell to her lip. He quickly leaned grabbed her wrist and pinned it down, pressing it hard into the floor. "Hmm, not yet my anxious little one." He said as he leaned down, his face once more inches from hers. He flicked his tongue over her lips, cleaning up the blood that had been spilt. He moved his face up, his eyes fixated on hers. For a moment he watched her, reading her feelings and emotions. She wanted look away, but it was almost impossible. With a grunt she turned her head. Ivan smiled and kissed her neck softly, licking along the vein that pounded with her heart. His teeth sunk into her neck and she left out a sigh, looking around the spinning room before she blacked out, swallowed by the shadows of the night. Unaware and unprepared for the new life she was to wake to.


End file.
